disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is the main antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc.. He is voiced Steve Buscemi. Personality Randall Boggs is Sulley and Mike's rival and nemesis. He is also a skinny, purple monster, resembling an anthropomorphic lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. His sidekick is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Appearances Monsters, Inc. Randall works as a scarer for "Monsters, Inc." by entering children's rooms via a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. He is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor" and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is an alligator. The door was then destroyed to prevent Randall from coming back the way he came. Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Randall eventually found his way back to Monstropolis using the door system. As part of his revenge against Mike and Sulley, he tried to frame Mike for stealing other monster's comedy props. After Mike has been sent to prison, Randall strikes again trying to frame Sulley for assault on Waxman when he visits him in the security camera room to look at the tapes of the locker room. The fight makes it's way to the Laugh Floor where after being unable to hit Randall, Sulley succeeds in exposing him by pulling the fire alarm. Randall is sent to monster prison afterwards and Mike's name is cleared. Later, Randall would be freed by Sid Phillips (who had visited the Monster World earlier) alongside Mr. Waternoose and the three would together work on another revenge plot. They cut off the door power when Mike and Sulley return from a visit to Boo's and try to figure out how to go about their revenge. Randall turns down Waternoose's idea of a frame job and Sid just wants his reward of being given the door system patents to become rich in the human world. Eventually, Celia and Boo escape when Boo activates her door and the three villains give chase while shutting Mike and Sulley out of it. Going through the neighbor's house, all three try to capture them, but Celia and Boo make it to the resident child's closet and bring the three right to a CDA task force waiting to take them into custody. Disney Parks Randall appears in various attractions based on Monsters, Inc, such as Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! at Disney California Adventure and Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek at Tokyo Disneyland. In Ride & Go Seek, Randall has returned to Monstropolis and tries to capture Boo once again. Trivia * Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. Gallery clipmonsters10.gif|Clip art of Randall Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Living characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Characters in video games